Repetitive
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: "Sore loser," he muttered. "Lousy winner," I replied. - In a matter of seconds, we were in a shoving match. - Written for Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me.


**_The reviews on my other one-shot "Captivated" motivated me to write this one :) _**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO: Wouldnt-wanna-be-anyone-but-me  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the GG. Sorry, folks._**

* * *

_Punch. Kick. Slice._

_Punch. Kick. Slice._

It was repetitive. Always in the same rhythm.

The blade in his hand moved swiftly, skillfully; Almost as if he was born with a knife for a hand. It made sharp incisions in the material of its target, always going in and coming out within the blink of an eye.

His body turned and struck with such ease, yet so much power that you could hear the damage it was doing, but not the shuffling of his feet on the ground, or the swing of his arm as he lashed out.

Zach was breathing hard. Sweat trickled down his body, and he was in his own world.

"Impressive," I told him. His head slowly turned to me like he knew I was there the whole time. And, for the record, I'm sure he did.

I guess it was safe to say that I shouldn't have even been in there. If I had been somewhere else, like the library for instance, he wouldn't be yelling at me.

"Adjust your stance."

"Your feet are too close together."

"Square your shoulders."

"Tighten your grip."

He kept firing advice at me. Either he didn't notice the annoyed look on my face, or he just didn't feel like acknowledging it. So he kept going.

"Put your shoulder into it this time."

"Don't clench your fist so tight. Just let it fly."

"Leave your fingers loose. Tighten them right before you hit."

"Stop glaring at me like that."

I spun on him this time, breathing heavily from the work out he just gave me. I'm sure if he couldn't talk then he would be going easy on me...right?

So I took a swing at Zach, barely missing his jaw as he dodged. I expected him to force me to go back to training. But once the fight started, it wasn't going to end so soon.

His fist came flying at my face, and I ducked just in time to see his foot following after it, right into my abdomen. As I doubled over, he took another swing. For obvious reasons, he wasn't trying his hardest with me, and I hated that. So I just got back up and rammed him into the ground.

I don't know how long we fought. But I was positive about half an hour passed as we rolled and tumbled, trying to get the upper hand. Zach had the size and strength advantage. But my size allowed me to dodge most of his hits.

"Don't you think," I gasped as his fist collided with the mat right next to my head. "You're being a little too rough?"

He shook his head slightly, and I could have sworn I saw a light twinkle in his eye as I struggled to flip us over. "Not at all, Gallagher Girl."

It amazed me how he didn't have to try so hard to breathe while I was lying under him, gasping for air. His left leg lifted the slightest amount as he tried to push my shoulders down, and I used this opening to wrap my legs around his waist.

My momentum propelled me to the side, giving me the upper hand as I straddled Zach, forcing his arms away from me. "Don't _Gallagher Girl_ me."

I was flipped back under him so fast that I hardly noticed. Zach looked me square in the eye. "Make me."

And that was why I ended up standing over him, grinning down victoriously. Of course, he had to ruin my moment by kicking my legs from under me, but it was still a victory.

"Give up yet?" he grunted as I kicked him in the gut.

I shook my head. "Never."

But my stubborn attitude didn't prevent him from pinning me. So when he reached down to help me up, I pulled him to the ground and took off towards his bag.

Pulling out a bottle of water, I sat down. Zach's bag lay opened by my feet and he glared when I drank.

"Sore loser," he muttered.

"Lousy winner," I replied, shoving him.

He pushed back, a little harder this time, and smirked as I almost fell. In a matter of seconds, though, we were in a shoving match, hoping for the other to give up first.

My body was aching, and my hair stuck to my forehead, but I just kept retaliating.

So it was most definitely a big surprise when we ended up lying down in the middle of the P&E barn, panting. His chest moved up and down slower that mine, and I envied him for catching his breath so easily.

I don't know who moved first, or how we ended up in the position, but I do know that I was right beside him, then. His arm came around my waist, securing me to him, and I laid my head on his chest.

I feel Zach breathing. I could hear his beating heart.

It kept a steady rhythm. A little fast, but steady nonetheless.

_Boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom._

It was repetitive. Always the same.

_Boom, boom._

And it was the last thing I heard as my eyes closed.

* * *

**Happy birthday, Hummus! ;)**

**Sorry it's late, but I couldn't find any other time for it...Hope you enjoyed!**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


End file.
